


A Confusing History

by Hannahfltx



Series: A Complex Series of Events [2]
Category: Bones (TV), Forever (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahfltx/pseuds/Hannahfltx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas was concerned not having heard from his brother in some time and enlists the help of his friend Dr. Henry Morgan to take a trip back to the Smithsonian to find him, they run into a few of Henry's old friends while there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had after the actual crossover, I plan to continue this if there is any interest, but I can only hope that you enjoy my mad ramblings.

It had been a while since Henry went to visit the people at the Smithsonian and they had gone on with their lives, Henry had begrudgingly told Jo and Lucas about the immortality after she saw him take down Adam. Lucas was concerned about his brother, apparently he had stopped going into work and he wanted to go check up on him, and he wanted Henry to go with him in case he had gotten into anything bad. Henry was more than happy to go along as Jo had been pestering him about his past, some of which a bit hard to admit to being involved with, not only that but Abe had started to ask about his sex life and that was more than a little uncomfortable. So the two headed back to the great museum and the very clever people working there.

 

A lot had changed at the Smithsonian, not only that but the great puzzle that is Ichabod Crane had come back after a few months of stomping around Sleepy Hollow and solving something only to fall into some other trouble about an old slaving ship that had been transferred to the museum that held a medallion that is to hold a great deal of evil. Abbie had taken time off from the FBI to help him out, she had just finished a huge case and was happy to not be working at a desk for the time being. 

Booth was happy, he had a wife and a little girl, but he was worried as the two mysteries from Sleepy Hollow were back and snooping around the Smithsonian. Bones seemed happy to have another shot at figuring out what secrets Ichabod held from her, but she still did not believe that the medallion on the old slaving ship was filled with a great evil as the man had claimed but she was happy to look for it as it might prove the existence of a new trade route that was until now an impossible idea. 

 

Henry looked up at the great museum and feel into something of a stupor, the vision was still impressive, the memories that he had experienced here still fresh in his mind. Lucas pulled him out of the stupor and pulled him into the great hall that his brother should be at work in. The main raised sector of the room was oddly absent of the familiar group as they walked in, instead there was quite a deal of noise coming from a back room, Angela's office Henry muses as he wracks his memories for the knowledge he had gained here from a time that feels so very long ago. They head toward the noise.

A man is shouting at Bones as they enter, he seems to be going on about the innocence of a man who was on the slave ship that had crashed, a man he knew to be a good man, a doctor apparently. Henry knocked on the door as the man stopped shouting. The man turned around and looked at the two, Booth felt almost relieved as Ichabod's attention was elsewhere, then he noticed the people at the door. 

“Dr. Morgan it's, well, it’s a surprise to see you again what are you doing here?” Bones asked as she took in the two familiar man in the doorway. 

Ichabod stood speechless, Dr. Henry Morgan, he knew the man, the very man he had just defended, his brother on battle, and one of his closest friends back home. He started to walk toward him before he even thought about what he was doing and he pulled Henry into a tight embrace. 

Henry was surprised to see his old friend, one that he had not seen since he had left on the ship to the colonies. Was he… Was Ichabod an immortal? Henry needed to find out, not that he knew it but Ichabod was also attempting to figure out how Henry stood before him, another witness perhaps?

The two pulled away, the gathered around them staring at the two Brits and they looked to their companions. Lucas confused but weary the last immortal he had seen had not turned out to be friendly, and given their interaction he could only assume that the man who had hugged his friend and boss was an immortal. Aby was confused, few people could get such a reaction from Ichabod and those who did usually were involved in magic of some kind, she would keep an eye out incase he turned out to be another evil madman. Bones, Booth and the others in the Smithsonian were looking between themselves as they imposed on the reunion but Bones was excited to talk to Henry again to pick over him mind and show him how much she had learned and tell him about some of her more insane cases, Booth looked at her in concern. 

Ichabod and Henry were speaking to each other quickly about needing to catch up and explain who they had both come to be here and what they were up to in this great new future. The two noticed that this was not the time nor the place to catch up so Henry turned to Bones and asked about Colin and if they knew where he was, they did, apparently the museum had needed a man on the ground in an excavation site and he had taken to the ground work and it had really helped with his mental state, so he stayed there longer than expected. Lucas and Henry were relieved at the news and before they could evan think about leaving Bones stopped them, telling them that it would be good to have them work with them on the discovery of the slaving ship and Henry's extensive knowledge would be greatly beneficial for the finding of this cursed medallion. Henry reflected that there were few cases that needed his attention and happily agreed to help, LUcas happy to spend the time with Henry and know more about this new man Ichabod.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked to the boat and Henry immediately recognized it as his families slave ship, so the man Ichabod had been defending had been him. He walked up to the table that contained the bulk of the workers cabin, he recognised his own things that had been left on the ship after he had been shot. Henry looked at Lucas who seemed to figure it out that this was where he died, Lucas turned back to look at the contents in a completely different way. Ichabod watched the two man work and walked up to Henry and placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned close to Henry and asked,

“Are you alright looking upon such history?”

Henry looked at his friend and gave a tired smile and nodded and spoke softly, “This is not the first time for me to see the wreck, at least the worst of the temptation is gone.”

Ichabod nodded confused but walked to stand next to Abbie who was speaking to Booth, they all looked as Henry started to speak about the crash, explaining details that only a man who had been on board could tell, and once more Bones stood speechless as this man was able to see far more than even she could, but once he said the failings of the boat, the way the crew treated it, the amount of slaves on board, and how they had taken charge again. Once Henry said these things Bones could clearly see how he put the information together, information that had eluded her until now. Ichabod stood proud but remembered his own mission and stepped up to the table and asked Henry,

“Where would the medallion be if it was indeed on this ship.”

Henry looked up and smiled, excited by the mystery he would be able to solve with his old friend, he walked over to one of the tables from the armoury with confidence and he stood silent looking over the contents of the table for a moment and then reached out and grabbed at what could only be the medallion, Ichabod noited what he was about to do, as did Abby, and they both shouted at him to stop. 

Henry did not stop and picked up the small object, giving both of them a strange look and looked at the medallion in his hand. Looked up at Ichabod and held it out for him to take. Ichabod stood speechless, for what he held should have removed all humanity from his body and soul yet the medallion did nothing, but it was the right one he knew this for a fact so why would it not work on Henry. Abby carefully took the medallion from Henry and placed it into a bag careful to not touch it and looked between Ichabod and Henry confused. Bones broke the silence asking how he was able to spot the medallion so quickly, Henry smiled and started to explain how he was able to date the wood and the older wood embedded in the pile was a giveaway that the contents of it would be older and that the medallion had to have been older as the style that Ichabod described it as. Bones was happy to listen to him speak and asked quite suddenly if he wanted to move here and work at the Smithsonian. Henry looked at her, Lucas walking over and grabbed his arm possessively. 

“Bones, you can’t just offer people jobs like that, is there even an opening for him to take?” Booth asked Bones looking confused. 

“Why not, he is quite possible the most clever man I have ever met and I want to know everything he knows and the best way to do that is to have him here where he can share his knowledge with me. And there is always an opening for people as clever as him.” Bones said.

Henry looked at Lucas who was still holding his arm and gave him a reassuring smile, he was about to speak when Ichabod spoke up.

“If anyone were to gain the good doctor's aid it should be me as we worked together years ago and it is only fitting that he returns with me to Sleepy Hollow.” 

Henry sighed and looked up to the ceiling smiled and shook his head and turned to the others looking at him for an answer.

“I could not leave my post at the medical examiner's office, I have a life there, and maybe one day I might move and take another job but I have spent a great deal of time making this place my home and I am not going to give it up anytime soon. So I must decline your offers for the time being but with the open invitation for you to ask me or come to me to talk if there is ever a need.” Henry told the others looked at each of them, Lucas released his arm and started to whoop in joy and then went silent as they looked at him. Henry smiled at his friend and looked back at Ichabod. “Now than I do believe that we have much to catch up on, so once I finish helping Bones with cataloging this ship we must go out and eat my old friend.” 

The remainder of the day had Bones and Henry working to document and set up the exhibit for the old slaving ship. Henry walking through his past as he looked upon the objects on his family's boat, giving insight and the story of it to Bones who happily listened to every word he spoke. 

Lucas stood by Ichabod and leaned over and asked, “So this medallion, why did you need it so urgently?”

“Well it contains the spirit of evil and great coming horrors and there are others who want to use it for great evil, so we had to find it before they could. I only worry that those who would use it for harm would come here and try to take it back.” Ichabod told Lucas not expecting the man to believe him but Lucas nodded and said,

“Still not the strangest thing in my life right now, I hope you can stop this evil thing from destroying the world, I happen to like it.” Ichabod was confused but happy to be believed and looked up at the main stage and continued to watch the two brilliant minds work. 

They spoke about old cases and the like for a little over an hour when a cloaked figure entered the room and looked at Ichabod, and started to walk toward him, only Henry noticed his presence and the fact that the man was armed with a sword that likely would be dated back to the time he had met Ichabod, Henry worried for the safety of his friend acted quickly and quite foolishly rushed forward as the man revealed the weapon he wielded and Henry was able to block to swipe that would have killed Ichabod, but in doing so he himself was killed, the last thought he had was that he hoped Lucas brought a change of clothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichabod stood motionless as he watched his friend be killed protecting him, he looked at the man who had killed Henry, the man fell to the ground as the sound of gunfire was heard. 

“Henry!” Ichabod shouted as he grabbed the body of his friend and tried to see if he had survived somehow. But he did not, his friend was dead.

Bones was the next to hurry to his side looking at the body of a man she looked up to. But she saw him dead, she turned and hid her face in Booths side trying to not cry, she failed at that and her eyes filled with tears for the loss of the great man.

“Oh, crap does anyone have a car? I kind of need to get to the largest body of water, like a lake or a river. We kind of need to go soon or else we will probably need to go to the police station near said body of water if the past is likely to repeat itself.” Lucas said looking at the stricken people standing around.

“How can one be so cruel to ignore the loss of such a man, are you not his friend?” Ichabod asked Lucas.

“Right you don’t know, this is awkward, just look at the body will you” Lucas said as he pointed to the body of his friend and mentor.

They all turned to look at Ichabod who still held the body in his arms and within seconds of them all looking at the body, it disappeared. 

Stunned is a good word to describe the feelings of the people in the room, confused would also work. They looked upon the air and the single poket watch that remained of the good Doctor, which Ichabod carefully picked up and looked at. 

“So that happens, now I would rather not explain this to all of you so can we please go to the nearest body of water. Please?’ Lucas said wanting to find his friend who was likely already awake and naked in said body of water. 

Still speechless Booth offered to drive.

They arrived at the tidal basin the nearest body of water and Lucas started to look around the area, he looked for Henry on the shore as well as looking for any break on the surface of the water, it’s then that he saw his boss swimming in the basin toward the shore, he quickly walked over to where he guessed he would come to shore. Bones, Booth, Ichabod, and Abbie followed behind but they all stopped when Henry climbed his way out of the water and onto the shore, much to the surprise to the others, he looked around and gave them a smile and said,

“I’m guessing you want an explanation.”

They nodded and he grabbed the spare clothing and started to put them on as they turned around. He got dressed quickly and as he walked back to the others Ichabod handed the pocket watch back to Henry, who thanked Ichabod, and they all walked back to the van they drove over in. They sat mostly in silence as they drove back, Lucas asking about how this death rating and Henry awkwardly telling him about it not being the worst but bleeding out was always a bit painful. They arrived back at the lab and as they entered the other workers at the Smithsonian stood in shock in seeing the man they had just seen die back alive and well with their boss. Henry smiled at them and they followed the group into Bones’ office to get some type of explanation. 

“You all must be confused, well the only way that I can explain this and make any sense is to start at the beginning, it all started over two centuries ago on the very same slave ship that we work on today, this was the first time that I died.” Henry started to speak as they all fell into the room. “I was shot in the chest as I tried to smuggle a key to the slave cells so they might escape and find their own future. But I was found out and the captain of the ship had me killed and thrown overboard. But I awoke on the shore and found the wound had healed and scared, it was not until I died a second time that I knew for sure that I was unable to be killed, when I noticed that I had not aged after a few years the truth of my situation set in. I am an immortal. I have lived from birth to this time, I have seen so much, and I know you are not want to believe me but after seeing the evidence on your own I hope that you suspend disbelief and trust me when I say this, in fact I challenge you to find my history and past, I know for a fact that many an object from this great museum once belonged to me, I can show you if that will help you to believe me.” Henry explained looking at these people who he trusted to not reveal his secret to the world. 

The first to talk was Hodgins with a question, “Can I have your blood?”

“But of course, it should be quite interesting to look at under a microscope.” Henry said smiling and recalling the way Adam's blood looked.

Hodgins happily dragged Henry to his lab to get the blood drawn, Bones followed behind, curious to see the results of running his blood through a handful of tests she knew Hodgins would run. The others sat to process what Henry told them, Abbie and Ichabod believed Henry but to know that his friend had experienced all these years, to not simply lie asleep until now, to see so many friends die. Ichabod hopped he had not suffered too many losses.

Henry watched the computer spit out data about his blood, it was more strange then Adams as he was a doctor and had gained traces of more illnesses and strange odds and ends. Hodgins was excited to get a look at fresh blood from someone who lived through two centuries. Henry was curious to see what they could do with his blood, apparently it gave insight to a handful of diseases that had died out, and it could help with vaccinations if an illness that were similar were to ever rise up. 

Bones was happy to quis Henry about the accuracy of recorded to that of a first hand experience of having lived through it. This was the most free Henry had ever felt about his life and secret, he would need to talk to Abe about all that had happened. He would be happy to hear he was trusting more people than he had before. But Henry needed to talk to Ichabod about how he came to be here, he had left out his relationship with him during the explanation so as to not reveal his secret had he not wanted it to be out in the open, but getting time alone with him would be difficult. But he needed to try. 

It was nearing the end of the day when Henry invited Ichabod out to a drink, Lucas and Abby accompanying them to the bar but leaving the two man to talk in some semblance of privacy. The two ordered something to drink and sat to talk. 

“So how did you get to this time, from your reaction to me being killed I can only assume that you are not immortal.” Henry was the first to break the silence.

“You thought me to be immortal, no my wife was a witch and when I fell in battle the only way to chance me surviving was to seal me under ground in a tomb, only to rise if the headless horseman was to rise as well. Hang on, if you thought me immortal why get between me and the blade?” 

“Instinct more than anything, i’ve grown use to death and when I saw you in danger I reacted, it’s a good thing I did.” Henry responded.

The two shared their stories, Henry about his son and wife, all the battles he had been apart of, and watching the world slowly change. Ichabod of his confusion in this new world, how he worked with Abbie Mills, and the many stories in Sleepy Hollow. Henry did not tell him about his want to die, or Adam. Ichabod withheld that his son had tried to kill him and destroy the world. But when they parted ways that night they promised to keep in touch and help each other if ever the need arises. It was on the way back to the hotel that Henry got a call from Jo that there was a case waiting back in New York and that they need to get back sooner than intended. Henry smiled into the night, looking out at the capital of this nation and he felt at peace, for once in his life he felt at peace. He grabbed Lucas, who had one more drink than he ought to have, and the two walked back to the hotel, pausing to text both Bones and Ichabod that he would not be able to meet them back in the lab tomorrow to look at a classical pistol they were attempting to date, and how he was needed back in New York. But left an open invitation to visit if they were ever in the vicinity. 

It was time to go back home.


End file.
